Animal
by Draiq
Summary: Emptyness is about all there is left now; there's nothing on the inside but anger and hate. Now all he is is an animal... Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo , Violence, M, yaoi/slash, oneshot, lemon


Sometimes I need to go a little out of my normal area. I've been feeling really dark lately, and I guess it is reflected in my work, but I hope this is enjoyable all the same!

We all know I love a little dark Ichigo action XD

Warnings for **violence!**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be, etc etc.

* * *

How is it a body can be empty, and yet still so full?

Emotions seemed to fall away, stripped from him like so much extra baggage, but a few seemed able to remain; seemed capable of digging their claws in, and resisting the vortex of the human heart.

Love was gone, it was the first. Dragged from his body with apparent ease, though it left in its wake the sound of ripping, tearing and shredding.

Joy went at the same time, simply drifting out of his body like a cloud of gas; lost to the wind and never to return.

Trust. That was gone too; disappearing from beneath him like a floor of shattering glass; it sparkled and glittered, but it cut his flesh and pulled shrieks from his lips.

Fear was also gone, though it was not with relief that he watched it pass. Fear was grounding, it understood limits and impossibilities, now he did not.

He no longer felt sadness, nor anticipation. He didn't yearn for love, cry for loss, or shout for honour.

He watched it; simply watched it.

And yet one remained.

It burnt and boiled, spun and raged, until there was nothing left within him but his last remaining emotion. It held him up, fuelled his actions. Without it he was just a fetid, walking corpse.

A shadow of his former self.

But anger kept him sane; kept him safe. It drove him, it loved him, it nurtured him. And with every life he took it grew and flourished, it screamed and raved and shrieked for joy.

For a death was yet another release.

Someone held him back as he lashed down for the killing blow. A force, a stopper, a demon from within.

Ichigo turned his blade away; let the hollow lie dismembered and disembowelled at his feet, "what do you want."

_**King…come away.**_

Ichigo grinned and wiped a drop of blood from his face, before licking his thumb clean. "I thought you liked carnage Shirosaki?"

_**What happened to you King?**_

The voice filled him wholly, sweeping through his body like a wave of heat.

_**When did you become this?**_

Ichigo laughed quietly, lifting his sword again, "I've always been like this Shirosaki, I simply stopped acting." With a vicious twist he thrust the zanpakutou deep within the hollow's flesh, twisting and grinding it into the already bloody meat of the arm, eliciting a devastating cry from the creature led prone and mangled at his feet.

Again, a force stopped him, like his arms were being held strongly in place.

_**Stop it King, you're damaged.**_

Ichigo lowered the sword once again, and sighed. His world faded out as he took his place aside the building.

"What do you want Shirosaki?"

The white phantom stepped closer, dark eyes questioning, "I want only your wellbeing."

Ichigo snorted, "you've never been concerned with it before, why start now?"

The hollow stepped closer, his footfall light against the shining glass, "you are covered in blood…"

Ichigo darted his tongue out to lick a drop from his lips, "it's not mine." He didn't startle as soft fingers met his face, their tips running along his cheek bones and through his hair, tugging at the blood soaked strands.

"You used to be beautiful King…"

Ichigo snatched the hands from his face, dragging the blood dipped fingertips to his lips. He let his tongue dart out and taste the bitter sweet tang of iron, before pulling them into his mouth one at a time, and cleaning them thoroughly of all their precious cargo.

"Now you're just an animal…"

Ichigo grinned, twisting the wrists in his hands strongly, pulling the white man up against him harshly, "yeah…but what's wrong with being an animal?"

His attack was lightning fast; his lips and teeth locking with the albino's before he could move or resist. He forced his tongue between the pale lips, his teeth biting and nipping as he drew sweet, precious blood, his kiss so hungry it was as if he wished to devour the other.

Shirosaki struggled strongly, a fist flying out to impact against Ichigo's stomach, doubling him over, as a follow through kick had him hitting the ground hard.

Ichigo hissed thickly, flicking his legs out quickly to knock Shirosaki's out from under him, bringing the other crashing down on the glass and concrete beside him. He spared a moment to wonder at how the glass seemed impossible to break. In a flash Ichigo was upon the albino, fists flying and teeth bared as he attacked ruthlessly.

Shirosaki caught a fist aimed for his face, before returning with one that split the human's lip like his own. His hands caught in the black uniform, and before he knew it, slim fingers were wrapping around the sides and back of his skull.

Ichigo lifted the head in his hands with a grin, before cracking it hard against the concrete, a look of victory flashing across his features as he kept his grip firm, leaning in to whisper in the dazed man's ear.

"Animalistic is the only way we do it Shirosaki, don't you like me better this way?"

He let his tongue trace the shell of the white haired man's ear, before dragging it up his cheek and back to his lips, where they met for a frenzied kiss, all traces of subtlety and gentleness forgotten.

Their kiss was fierce, filled with sharp teeth and stinging bites, as Ichigo laved at the small cuts and abrasions, revelling in the taste of his hollow's blood on his tongue.

Shirosaki got in a few good bites too, before gathering his strength, and forcing Ichigo off of him. He pinned the other to the glass with his body, pulling at the black material concealing his King's chest. In a second it was gone, hanging from his shoulders in taters as Shirosaki kissed and bit at his neck, dragging his teeth so sharp and close to the skin that they left scratches.

Ichigo chuckled quietly, and grabbed the wrists pressing strongly against his shoulders. When the other wouldn't comply, Ichigo followed up with a swift knee to the stomach, and a fist in the face.

Shirosaki fell back, only to have the other upon him in seconds, shredding the white uniform from his body as though it were rice paper. Ichigo swiftly caught the two flailing wrists, and dragged them into the one hand, holding them firmly against the concrete above the hollow's head.

Ichigo sat back, grinning triumphantly at the flushed and panting man, before trailing the fingers of his other hand down the exposed stomach, to caress the bulge that the still intact hakama barely covered.

Shirosaki's head fell back as he shivered visibly, though his arms still strained and hips still bucked strongly, trying to force the attacker off of him.

Ichigo's fingers trapped the hard column, dragging the rough fabric along its length as he leant close, deft tongue capturing a hard nipple to roll it between his teeth, before sucking strongly.

The albino cursed quietly, before attempting a mighty heave, trying to forcefully throw Ichigo from his place atop his captive. But this attempt was no more successful than the last, and Shirosaki led boneless beneath his king, his energy depleted for now.

Ichigo grinned, and released the nipple from his mouth, noting the way it looked a little red and angry next to the other. Leaning down he administered a sharp bite to the otherwise unharmed nipple, sending Shirosaki into a spasm of pain and pleasure. Trailing his tongue idly along the alabaster skin, Ichigo smiled lazily.

"Looks like I'm not the only animal here Shirosaki…" he purred.

The man beneath him growled lowly, but did not resist. Ichigo moved his hand away from the strong shaft between his fingers, quickly pulling at the ties with deft fingers. In seconds the hakama was undone, and Ichigo dragged it from Shirosaki's body like it was offensive.

The albino led naked and shivering beneath him, the first signs of angry purple bruises blooming prettily against his pale skin. Ichigo pressed the centre of one with a fingertip, and grinned as the hollow hissed painfully, before catching his eye to glare daggers.

"Is this what you've been reduced to King?" he spat, "torturing me?"

Ichigo grinned, before leaning down to whisper in the other's ear huskily, "oh but Shiro, I'm not torturing you…I'm loving you."

He kissed the other again, though this time his lips were soft and supple, his tongue sliding between the other's like the finest silk as he kissed him deeply, drawing the feeling from the tips of his toes.

When he released the other, Shirosaki led dazed beneath him, eyes unfocused and lips beautifully kiss swollen. He caught Ichigo's eyes questioningly, and licked his lips hesitantly, "I don't understand…?"

Ichigo gripped the wrists in his hand tighter, digging his nails into the white flesh, "you and I aren't made for soft loving." He grinned dangerously, "but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of it."

Shirosaki almost swallowed his tongue as the spare hand returned to his erection with no notice, pulling on him strongly in a way that had his mind spinning. "Wait, King!" he protested, "this doesn't make any sense! Are we doing this gently, or hard?"

Ichigo kissed the other's jaw, before replying, "hard of course, but it doesn't always have to be that way…"

Shirosaki's train of thought was lost as he felt a fingertip dig into his slit, drawing a hiss from him, though he knew not whether it was from pain or pleasure. The grip on his shaft tightened painfully, and his vision went white, before he felt his wrists being release.

Ichigo bit down hard on his neck, and Shirosaki cried out in surprise, hands automatically finding their place gripping tightly to the other's shoulders. The orange haired man let his position drop, one leg pressing insistently between the other's as he forced them apart.

His free hand scrapped painfully down the albino's side, pulling behind it angry trails of red where his nails broke the skin. In an instant Ichigo was out of his own hakama, and before Shirosaki could even register the motion, he was being flipped onto his stomach, a lean body pressing down on him from above.

Shirosaki groaned deeply; the cool glass against his erection not at all a welcome feeling, though he was spared from it almost instantly, as Ichigo's strong hands forced his hips up.

The albino suddenly understood the gravity of the situation, twisting and hissing and he tried futilely to escape the position he had so openly been forced into. What met his attempts were a low, threatening growl in his ear, and a tight, warning hold around his erection.

The white haired man cursed loudly, but settled slowly, his head resting on his folded arms and hips held in place with strong hands.

Ichigo grinned, "this is going to hurt."

Shirosaki swallowed the knot in his throat; what had he expected, love and chivalry? Ichigo was different now, crueller…angrier. This was the best he could possibly hope for.

Ichigo sucked his fingers quickly, before pressing two to the prone man's entrance, and pressing them in.

Shirosaki groaned deeply as he felt the sudden penetration, though he was more than a little surprised at even getting the luxury of fingers before the oncoming assault. He bit his lip painfully as the fingers dug and twisted, before thrusting quickly in a way that had his insides drawing up. When a third was thrust in alongside the first two, he bit his arm to stop from groaning aloud; the odd feeling of being filled dragging from him his deepest desires.

The pain of quick preparation was little compared to what he had expected, though it still stung and tore at him. It was the unexpected jab at something pleasurable that left him gasping, his teeth drawing blood as he bucked back reflexively, driving the fingers deeper.

Ichigo laughed, pulling his finger languidly from their place within the other's body, before spitting on his hand and stroking his own length, which was already slick from pre-come.

The man beneath him had no warning before Ichigo slammed home.

Shirosaki screamed, his body rocking forward from the force of the thrust. He felt as though his insides had been set on fire, and every movement from the other man brought with it shards of pain. But pain was a sensation Shirosaki had grown used to ignoring, and beneath all of the roiling, tearing agony, he was in bliss.

His body thrummed as he thrust back strongly, rising up so he was on all fours he pushed back hungrily, impaling himself on Ichigo's steely length.

Ichigo thrust strongly, each time pulling almost completely free, before burying himself so deep that his hips met the curve of the other man's ass. Their coupling was brutal and hard, every thrust rocking the pair apart and together again, each movement ripping a cry from Shirosaki's lips, and a hiss of pleasure from Ichigo's.

The albino's hands shrieked loudly against the glass as he slid forward on it with each of Ichigo's powerful thrusts. Shirosaki pushed back harder with each passing moment, each thrust making his body course with pleasure as Ichigo ruthlessly pounded his prostate, each brush against the sensitive nerves sending him soaring higher.

He didn't care about the pain now, in his mind it was twisted into another sick kind of pleasure, pulling him higher as he shrieked and cried; his body thrumming with the most intense pounding he'd ever felt; even greater than the heat of battle and the sound of enemies dying at his feet.

On and on Ichigo ploughed, his thrusts never ceasing or tiring in their punishing rhythm. Shirosaki came so hard he almost passed out, his body quivering and shuddering so hard he heard Ichigo gasp from it; the strong squeeze of the white man's body drawing further pleasure from him.

But still Ichigo didn't stop.

Shirosaki led beneath him panting, his body slumping forward once again so that he could rest. No respite was given though, as Ichigo hauled his hips back up to their former position, still impaling him ruthlessly.

With the mounting feeling of pleasure gone, once again all Shirosaki could feel was the stinging pain, but try as he might he couldn't bring himself to care. Ichigo was still inside of him, filling him over and over again, and it was a feeling he never wished to part from.

But when the slim-fingered hand wrapped around his spent erection, he whined painfully. It was too sensitive, too soon. Ichigo gripped and pulled strongly, pulling a shriek of half agony, have lingering pleasure from his victim.

"I can't, stop it hurts!"

Ichigo purred, "come on Shirosaki, you're a hollow, I know you have better stamina than that."

He pulled strongly again and again, and quietly spoke a word that fell like stone against the albino's ear.

"Again."

Shirosaki shuddered, but found that already he was growing hard again, his member swelling noticeably in Ichigo's hand until it was fully erect once again.

A wet tongue trailed soothingly up his spine, "good…" Ichigo whispered in tones that spoke volumes of black silk sheets and lit candles.

In all that time, Ichigo's brutal thrusting had never ceased, and he continued to pound into his partner like this would be their last coupling. It wasn't too long before Shirosaki was thrusting back against him once more, and Ichigo quickly began to lose his rhythm.

His thrusts became deeper; harder. Each one seemed to pierce Shirosaki in two, promising to cleave him in half so pleasurably that he would wish for it again and again. With each forward thrust Ichigo would snap his hips up, sending the man before him into spasms of agonised bliss, each one pulling with it a soft sigh.

Shirosaki could feel himself getting close to release again, each punishing thrust forcing him higher. With an effort, he spoke, "King…soon…I can't…!"

Ichigo grinned, letting his hand return to its place around the other's erection, "it's okay…come for me…"

Shirosaki lost the last of his control as Ichigo's dulcet tones washed over him, drawing from his body the final traces of pleasure as he came explosively, body shuddering and squeezing so tightly that he felt perhaps he would die. His vision turned black and he was tempted to slump forward again, but he kept his position and thrust back gently as he felt Ichigo's grip grow painfully tight on his hips.

The rhythmic squeezing of Shirosaki's inner walls were drawing Ichigo to his release all too quickly. He gripped the other's hips hard, and began thrusting for all his life, pleased by the way the body beneath him continued to move, milking him through the last stages of his pleasure as he release within the other's body.

He came harder than he ever had in his life, and in a split second decision, lent down, and bit harshly on the hollow's shoulder. He could taste blood in his mouth as he reached orgasm, his body rushing with pleasure as he let his hips slow to gentle thrusts, before finally pulling out.

With a sigh Shirosaki collapsed, and seconds later Ichigo followed him, crumpling to the side of his bruised and battered lover.

Shirosaki let blackness enfold him.

* * *

No time seemed to have passed when he opened his eyes, but Shirosaki found himself curled securely within strong arms, his back pressed to a hard chest as he blinked blearily. He shifted slightly, and groaned as he felt pain blossom all over his body.

Ichigo chuckled quietly behind him, and rolled onto his back so that they were no longer touching; his legs splayed out as he breathed deeply.

Shirosaki sat up with a sigh, noting the pain that sparked along his spine and especially down to his ass as he did so. He let his still sleepy eyes fall on Ichigo's smug face, grimacing with a slight flare of anger, "what?" he hissed as he let his fingers trace the deep bite on his shoulder; what did it mean?

"Nothing, it's just that you look good all bruised and bloody."

Shirosaki rolled his eyes, "well aren't you the caring type."

Ichigo grinned again, "I'm not going to apologise, you know you liked it."

Shirosaki sighed, lying down again, "you're an animal, just an animal with nothing left inside him."

Ichigo sighed softly, "that's not true, there's still anger inside of me, and perhaps the tiniest hint of love."

Shirosaki shook his head, "that's not love, it's possessiveness, a desire to rule. It's just a different form of anger."

He rolled over to look the other in the eyes, "like I said, you're just an animal."

"Perhaps that's true." Ichigo leant forward for a hungry kiss, his teeth nipping the other's lip painfully, "but I'm your animal."

* * *

Well there ya go!

I consider this a sort of companion piece for my story 'A Life Worth Living In Pain', but in truth they have nothing to do with each other. This is a sort of alternate universe; what if Ichigo never confided in his hollow until it was too late.

I don't know as I would call this a happy ending, but it's certainly a fitting one. I hope you enjoyed it! I think this is a standalone piece, but if you would like to see more, I'd be happy to think about writing a sequel XD

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
